Infamous
by J-547
Summary: What if Marco had powers that enhanced his body? What if Star was a teenager who was focused? What happens when they collide? Will Marco be the same or different as time goes on?Will Echo Greek and Mewni accept Marco for what he has become now? (Ship: Starco, Jarco, Manna and maybe more. Probably a Harem at this point. Updated.)
1. Prologue - Marco

* * *

**Infamous**

* * *

Marco POV

The names Marco Diaz, I'm a 14 year old teen who looks normal and goes to school of Echo Greek.

I was in class with my other classmates. Soon the bell rung and everyone cheered for the weekend.

As I got out of school he went home.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" I said.

"Ah hello my son." Mr Diaz replied.

"Your father and I were just about to have a movie night. You would like to be apart of this?" Marco's mother asked.

"No thanks, Im gonna take a walk around town if that's ok." I said.

"Its fine my boy! Have fun!" Mr Diaz said.

"Thanks dad." I left my bag on the table and went outside.

I was walking past the taco stand and saw a stranger with smoke coming out of him.

"Uh hey! You ok-AAAH!" I was tackled down.

"You gotta help me man!" Neon lights, smoke and electricity was floating around the man like an aura.

"Get off me!" I struggled but then the aura was being absorbed by me. I felt like I was stunned still forever. I then suddenly floated in the air and landed back down on my knees, catching my breath.

The man looked normal now, but me, I wasn't. He ran away and I stood up, looking at my hands.

I started to head back but I then turned into smoke and went though a vent to a roof where my body appeared again.

I was panicking.

"Wha, what, what!?" I got up and I accidently slipped.

"AHHH!" I then float in the air with my hands blasting out smoke.

"Whoa!" I was amazed and then somehow excited, don't know why, but I was.

I started to grind on rails, polls and tracks.

I was able to blast smoke from my hands.

I came to realise I was enhanced by powers of smoke. I was excited beyond belief.

"WOOOHOOOO!!!"

I headed home and sat on my bed. I was flabbergasted with my new powers.

"Best Friday night ever!"


	2. Prologue - Star

**Infamous**

* * *

Star POV

I am Star Butterfly. I'm a princess from a magical world of mewni. As I am part of the throne, I must always be at my very best in behaviour and respect for others.

I walk down the stairs slowly and enters my parents throne room.

I walk up to my parents and keels before them as I am about to be revealed my new weapon.

"Now Star, this is big responsibility. If this gets in the wrong hands the entire universe will be destroyed." My mother said. Queen Moon, she's a butterfly like myself.

"I understand, but what if I'm not ready?"

"Not to worry dear. I spoke with your mother and we thought sending you to a dimension where you can learn independently and master the wand." My father said. King River.

"We hope to see you progress far more there than on Mewni." Moon said.

"I will not let you down." Star said as she grabs the wand and transforms.

"Manfred!" River calls manfred and he opens a portal with scissors.

I then walk to it as I waved to my family.

I enter a world that was different from my own.

"So this is what earth looks like." I said.


	3. They Finally Meet

**Infamous**

* * *

Marco POV

"Can Marco Diaz please report to the Principles office." the sound coming from the speaker.

"Well! Looks like I'm needed!" I said before I got up.

"I will be taking my time outside of class. Since I'm probably in trouble!" I teased as I walked up to my teacher, Miss Skullnick.

"Do I need a pass!" I asked.

"Get...out!" The teacher said. She was doing her nails. I didn't speak anymore and just shrugged and left.

I saw the Principle and went to him. "Alright, so what's the main point Principal."

"I like you to meet our new formal exchange student. Star Butterfly." He introduced a girl around my age with blond hair.

"She is from Mewni and needs a guide to school and uh, everything about earth. That's where you come in Diaz, I hope this isn't too much to ask of you." The principle said.

"No Sir, its fine. I'll take care of her." I reassured.

"Good! I must head off now. Take care you too." The principal walks away, leaving myself and Star alone.

"You must be Marco Diaz." Star said.

"That's right! So I take it your new here."

"Yes, I come from a different dimension to yours. I'm from Mewni. I came here to learn more about my magic and human culture." She said and I was dumbfounded.

"Oooook? What's that in your hand." I said, looking at the object in Star's hand.

"My wand, I must master this and be ready for when I return to Mewni." Star said.

"Oh, ok. Alright I'll give you the tour. Follow me." I said and Star follows.

I then whisper to myself. "Guess I'm not the only one with power." I look at my hand and it was covered in red smoke.


	4. Don't Hurt Her

**Infamous**

* * *

Narrator POV

Marco and Star walked around the school. They accidentally was bumped into the lockers by a bully.

"Watch where your going pipseaks!"

Marco stands in front of Star. "You pushed us! We didn't do anything!"

The bully grabs Marco by the shoulder. "You calling me a lair, punk!?"

"Yes I am!" Marco said without hesitation.

"Stop!" They look back to Star who shouted. "Let my friend go! Please, we don't want to cause trouble."

The bully throws Marco, causing him to crash into a trash can. The bully goes up to Star and she stands still.

"You think I'm gonna listen to a goody-goody dork like you." The bully said, Star was getting irritated and shouted back.

"How dare you! I am a princess!" She said.

The bully laughed hard and then grabbed Star by the collar, which caused her to squeal.

"Pathetic fairy tail..." Star was tearing up in fear.

Just then Marco comes running as he used his smoke powers to punch his lights out.

Star dropped to the ground and looks upon Marco who was breathing hard as he stood up looking down at the bully. His smoke powered aura appeared

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." He walked to Star and offered his hand. "You ok?"

Star accepted his hand and stood up. "I...im fine... I never had that happened to me before..." She starts shaking.

"We need to get to class before..." Marco then realised she was shaking. "Star, are you oka-"

She hugs Marco as she quietly sobs. "You shouldn't have fought back, you got hurt!"

"Star...you were gonna get beaten down...I had to do what I had to do." Marco then turned off his smoke.

"T-thank you..." Star said through sobbing.

"It's alright Star, I won't let anyone hurt you. Come on, let's go to class." Marco let go of Star as she wiped her tears.

"Alright Marco, let's go."


	5. Roommate

**Infamous**

* * *

Star POV

Soon school ended for the day. Everyone was at their lockers, packing up for the week.

Marco went up to a locker next to his and opens it. "Here you go Star. Your own locker."

I look at it. "It looks very thin."

"Trust me, you can get anything in there." Marco said.

I then looked inside and was amazed with the amount of space. "Whoa, now I understand. We never had this sort of storage in Mewni."

"I'm well aware, don't worry like I said, it should be-"

I looked at Marco who somehow cut himself off. "Marco, are you okay?"

He had heart eyes directing at someone. I took a look and I see a blonde-cyan girl on a skateboard.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas...Whoa!!" Marco said slowly as he drools a little.

She gives a nod and he does the same.

"She's so cool." Marco said as he snaps out of it and looks at me.

"So, you have feelings for her?" I said.

"WHAT! NO! I mean...were getting to know each other very slowly, it doesn't mean we're like in love. That's crazy!" Marco chuckles.

"Right...anyway, since school has ended, I need to find somewhere to sleep if I'm gonna be On Earth." I kept thinking and walking away until Marco grabbed by arm, he was calm and serious.

"Actually, I had some thinking time and I thought, why not come live with me and my parents." He reassured me and couldn't help but smile.

"But what about your parents?" I asked.

"Dont worry, my parents are always welcome for a new roommate. Now come on, let's go home." Marco said, walking away from school.

"Lead the way Diaz." I followed


	6. Moving In

**Infamous**

* * *

Marco and Star were walking home after school ended for the day. They were silent as they were in deep thought about what sort of escalated on Star's first day.

Marco was thinking to himself. 'Man, I never thought my anger would power me up this way, its cool but scary...I just hope Star is okay.' He thought as he look towards the dimensional Princess.

Star was in deep thought as well. 'In my entire life as a Royal Princess, I have never been so violated. It's so scary and horrible to see humans fight like this. Its no better than Mewni, my people haven't been the best to one another and that's including monsters.' She kept thinking.

Marco just looked towards him and sees that they have arrived at his home. He saw Star kept walking and now acknowledging his movement. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He the suddenly felt a warm sense from contact, he started to heat up a little but cool it down as She was now looking at him with worry.

"Marco, is everything alright?" Star asked. Marco just nodded and pointed at the house in front of them. Marco's House.

"This is where I live, you almost left, so I had to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was in thought." Marco slowly had his head down and Star slowly panicked and tries to reassure.

"No, no. It's my fault, I have been caught in my head as well. Your not in fault Marco." Star said nicely.

"Well, if you say so." Marco said as they soon walked on the pathway to the door bell. Marco was ready to open up until Star held it. He once again felt the same heat as before, he even sees Star heating up.

"Wait. What if your parents decline my offer to accompany at your shelter?" Star asked, worried. Sometimes Marco wonders why a teenage girl is like this, however knowing she is a princess there's no questioning it.

"Its fine Star, really. I called them earlier before talking to you. They would be glad to have you here to stay." Marco reassures Star.

She felt relived and was happy. Then she was shocked as she gasps. Marco look down and was wide eyed. There fingers intertwined in a romance ideal way. They soon break off and wrrrw now blushing red.

"Sorry!" They say in unison.

"No, it's me not..."

"Hey, I didn't mean..."

"I'm sorry." They said again and they somehow laugh a little.

Soon they were in the upstairs hallway as Star told Marco to to stand back. She then uses her wand to make her room, which was shown to be a castle like rook from the outside of the house.

"Cool!" Marco was impressed. "I didn't know you do magic!"

"My family is part of magic my entire world is based on magic. It's been used for generations, and I am inspired by my ancestors and great grand elders." Star explained as she stepped in and yawns.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to settle in and take a deserving nap." Star said as Marco waves goodnight and went to his room.

Marco was on his desk with a laptop, looking at news based on his powers. Luckily he used different hoodie to cover himself and not be spotted. He then saw A quote that saying._"This person is probably what I call a Conduit._

"A Conduit? That's lame!" Marco frowned and put his hand up, revealing his smoke powers and then referring back to when Star used the wand.

"Guess I'm not the only one with some sort of power." He said as he turned everything off and headed for bed.


	7. Smoke Upgrade

**Infamous**

* * *

Marco was on a roof of a building as Echo Greek was some what quiet on a Saturday morning.

He had his smoke powers surrounding him as he saw smoke coming out from a ventaliation. "Hmm? I wonder..."

Marco then took some steps towards the vent and feels more comfortable and confident on what he's about to do.

Aa he reaches his hand out to touch it. E I smoke then Flys out the vent and gets absorbed by Marco's hand as he was now surrounded by a red light smoke aura and then exploding like a Shockwave around the area of smoke. Marco rested on the floor unconscious.

Soon later he heard taps and then stones falling and touching the ground. He then realised he was getting stones at his face as he gets up and dodges. He hears someone calling him and he looked down from the roof.

"Janna!? What are you doing here!?" Marcos said shocked and surprised.

"Says the guy that's sleeping on the roof. Plus not sleeping tight huh?" Janna teases.

"Meh, who needs sleep." Marco said as he then looks at his hands and remembers some new tricks while knocked out from the sudden smoke power boost.

Janna was then having looks of concern until Marco jumped high. Janna was then giving hints of "What the hell" and was caught off guard, surprised.

Marco was aming for the ground as he then slams his fist down and lands perfectly without any bone damage or skin ripped from the fall. Smoke explodes as he hit the ground and soon faded in air. He looked up and was giving the "badass" vibe from his facial features as Janna was utter shocked and wide eyed.

"Aw don't beat yourself over it. If it was you, I'll be in your position right now." He chuckled as he rubbed his finger on her chin, making her blush, teasing her.

"Later Banana." He said while patting her back for a friendly gesture. He then turned into smoke and went through another vent. Janna was still stung from Marco's actions since he jumped. She then switched back on and then looked to the vent he went through.

"Marco Diaz. You are one hell of a man." She said seductively but then shakes her head. "No. It's not like that, it's just sarcasm. So what if he has smoke powers and people call him conduit. It doesn't matter. He's the same old Marco."

She then wakes away while she then looks back with a skeptical face. "Or is he turning into something else?" She questioned but shrugged it off.

* * *

**Let me explain why there was a hint of MarcoxJanna. Ego from the Smoke, Red color. The power evolves his personality, all you can think of now is that will he change for the better, worse or remain the same****.**

**You'll have to find out next time.**


	8. Confession

**Infamous**

* * *

Star was in her room, talking to her parents through a mirror. They were discussing about Star's progress being on earth. So far it was a good result.

"MY WORD!" Moon said. That was until Star told her about that bully.

"Very Disappointed. Your a Butterfly! You must fight back." River said angrily as Moon gave a death glare and Star looked down in shame.

"River! She's a princess, she must be respected, surely this needs to be settled appropriately." Moon explained as Star confessed.

"Actually, my um human friend, already tooken care of that. By physical contact." Star said as Moon gasps and River was glad. "Good, someone at least from that wretched world cares for my daughter. Pfft!"

She then came to explain something off about Marco. "When he hit that guy. His hands were smoking, it looked like an aura surrounding his body. Mother, I don't know if he's a human or a Mewman." This caught Moon ad River was as well shocked.

"Star. You must bring this Marco boy, we need to know if he has power of magic." Star nods. "I too want to know. But I don't know if he's-"

Marco opened the door. "Star! You have got to see this show, it's a about a girl our age that goes to a frog world and tries to fit in and suddenly finds out her 'best friend' is working with the toads and-" He cut himself off as he saw Star and her mirror which contained Moon and River.

Marco was then embarrassed and was stunned. "I'm interuppting something aren't I?" Star reassured. "No no! I was about to get you to meet my parents." She said as River coughed.

Marco stepped inside and went to the mirror. "Um. Hello." He then bows. "Your magiesty's."

"Greetings Marco is it? I am Queen Moon Butterfly and my husband River." She gestured to River. "Good day. Now I was hearing about you defending my daughter in combat against a disrespectful man from your world."

Marco remembered that day and was fuming and saw Star in fear of her life. "Yes. It was more like a one hit fight. I knocked him out." He explained.

"Yes. Well, our daughter have been a bit skeptical and was wondering. Have you recently been going through any sort of feeling during your fight?" River asked.

"Well I was angry for one." Marco said. Moon narrowed her eyes. "The truth boy." She sternly said as he was taken a back and then was wide eyed as he knew what they were talking about.

He looked at Star. "Marco, my parents want to know about the smoke that was surrounding you. As do I." He looks at Star's pleading eyes as he sighs in defeat. He can't hold it any longer. He then lifted his hand and smoke started to show with sparkles of red flowing through.

The whole family were shocked as Marco confessed. "This is power of smoke. It allows me to control it and absorb it's power. And no Star, this isn't your doing. This happened before I even met you, it was a weird experience once I got it. But I felt like I can be more with this now."

He sighs as Star understands. "Look, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you fully. I was just worried that you doing magic, you would be mad at yourself for doing this. Trust me when I say your not in the wrong, this is all on me and I'm paying for it with this being permanent." Marco said as Star felt her heart skipped too many beats.

River cleared his throat. "Well now. That was a backstory I haven't heard for years." Moon nodded. "I agree. It's very dangerous to have this kind of experience Marco. But I do see that it's necessary to have it, due to being perminant and saving my daughter from harm. You have my thanks."

Marco sighed. "Thanks."

"Well, now will he off. Take care daughter." River said as he walks away with Moon groaning. She looked at her. "Star, be careful out there, make sure you are ready around this boy. I am sure you will need him as he probably needs you too. Take care." Moon logged of the mirror and it was just the two teens.

"Star I-" Marco started but was cut off when Star hugs him. "Thank you for letting me know." She holds him still, but lifts head back and looks down. "I'm glad your by my side for this journey of mine."

Marco felt his heart flutter as he lifted her head up with his finger. "I'm glad I met you Star, I wouldn't have anyone else by my side." Marco said as they both started heating up from their cheeks as they quickly break the embrace.

"So um, you had something you want me to see?" Star said blushing as Marco was. "Y-yeah, downstairs. Let's go." They walked down and sat down, watching the show about a teenage girl living with 3 other frogs.

What they didn't know was that they had one finger over the other during the late TV.


	9. Invitation

**Infamous**

It was a normal day for school. Nothing was happening until a certain fire came out of the ground. Then a carriage came from the ground hole of fire and landed on the ground.

The carriage door opened as footsteps could be heard on the sidewalk and heading towards Echo Greek High. As the man was walking down the hallway the men looked and were freaked out as much as the women were. However some wemon were actually flustered and fainted from seeing the sight. In the cafeteria, Star was sitting on her seat, eating lunch with Marco.

_Marco POV_

Me and Star was just having a good time until our next and final period for the school day. I take a glance at her when I eat my sandwich and she looks fine and more trustworthy with me. I did tell her about my current "symptom" that I have been caught with since that Friday and been having fun with it. I did meet up with her parents. They seem Alright, is alright the right word? Probably because they loyal and probably a Royal Family thing. Anyway, we were having out time in lunch until the doors opened and we see a guy with three horns on his head with red hair, three eyes with shades on and walking towards us.

I was turning skeptical to then hostile. I kept my cool so Star won't freak out about my actions, especially since we're in a public area and people will know that I'm the Conduit in this town. That's what I thought before looking at Star's face. She was surprised and blushing at the same time. She was twirling her finger with a strip of her hair as the guy put his shades down and stared at Star with a grin.

"Hey Beautiful, been a while hasn't it?" He said as Star tenses up but speaks up. "Yes it has Tom. What brings you here to earth?"

"Heard you would be in this town. Just thought I drop by and saw hello to you. And maybe invite you to a blood moon ball tonight." Tom asks as he uses his fire to make a blood moon ball symbol. Star was surprised but then a bit scared, she tried to force a surprised face further to make sure no one knew she was scared. Except for me, for some reason I can see her straight through and knew she didn't feel comfortable. So I knew it was time to get up and at least speak to his guy with my mind.

"Hey man, we were just having dinner. What makes you think that she'll accept. She's royalty for crying out loud." I say that until I realised smoke was somewhat forming in my hand and soon I heard mumbling from another table behind me and saw what I thought would never be there. My crush, Jackie. She was Skeptical as well as her friends, Hope and a few other girls. I soon grabbed my arm and clamly tried to shake it off.

"So Star, who's the dork." Guess he's referring to me the prick. He's got some nerves, he may have fire but I will smoke his lungs until he can't get O2. Yesh, my ego has gone big.

I respond with a growl that caught Star and Tom's attention. Star looked at me with a stern look to sit back down and I did so. "Tom, this is Marco Diaz. A human friend from this world, also my guidence." She then turns to me. "Marco, this is Tom. He's a pa-"

"I'm her boyfriend. Incase you didn't know that or had any plans to do you know what." Tom cut Star off which I give an annoyed and fumed face. "No, I haven't." I responded and he claps his hands. "Alrighty then! So M'lady." Tom grabs her hand and kisses it. "Shall we prepare for the event. It starts soon."

Star looked at me as she tells Tom to wait a moment as she looks at me. "Marco. May you tell the school I must unfortunately skip our last session?" I lifted my finger as she then continued. "I will return and please let them know it will never happen again."

"Noted!" said the Principal in the background. Star nodded as I was confused. "Don't worry, I'll be back tonight." Star said as she walked with Tom. "Come Tom. Let's prepare." Tom was alright with it as he smiled. "You won't regret this shooting star. Trust me." Tom gave me a final grin as the duo left the room.

Soon enough everyone went back to their routine and I stood still until there was a tap on my shoulder. "Diaz." I spun around and was about to attack from a sudden shake. I was lucky not to hit her. Because it was her.

"Whoa Bad Boy! You wouldn't hit a girl now would ya." Jackie chuckled. It was her she was here, and is now sitting becide me as I look back and her friends have gone already. I was now heating up from her presense and it wasn't my powers, it was my heart. For her.

"So, what brings you here to talk to a "dork" when you can be out there with your friends?" I said that and I wanted to smash my skull I could forget that-

"Hehe, well if a dork doesn't mind been asked how he is and how manly he was to stand on his ground against the devil." She replied and I felt blood rush around my brain. I was very hyped and worried.

"No, no. Well I just throught I stick up for my friend because I thought he was just a Stanger. Turns out they know each other and she doesn't want me to get hurt so. But I would definitely would knock him out, just to show I can handle myself." Marco said determined.

"Aw. To a friend like that Marco, that is so sweet of you." Jackie placed a hand on mine and I was enternaly screaming for my life. "Y-yeah, you know I would do it for anyone. Even you." I said until I quickly saw the face on Jackie which was surprise and flatter. I finished the sentence. "You know, defend your friends and back them up." I chuckled as she giggled a bit.

That was then the bell rings and everyone prepares to head down to the lockers as Jackie got up. "Well it was nice having to talk to you Diaz. Hope to talk soon. See ya." She walks away as she gives me one last look and winks. I immediately get daydream and give her heart eyes. For thhe first time she saw me like this and she giggled quietly.

I soon snap out of my daze and then think about Star. Will she be okay? Will that guy be nice or be rough? I hope he's treating her right or he's gonna have the same fate as that bully.

"Be careful Star." Soon the second bell went and Marco quickly rushed into the vents with his smoke powers and got to class in time without no one noticing. Well except for one. She already seen his power and what he can do.


End file.
